


moving

by perhapssoon



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Im bad at life, Mostly Platonic, Other, like theres some ships if you look closely, lolrip i havent written for this fandom at all, mostly - Freeform, sue me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 10:12:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14447067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perhapssoon/pseuds/perhapssoon
Summary: “Evan?” Jared looked to see the third occupant in the dorm room halfway through climbing out the window onto a tree branch that extended directly underneath the windowsill.  "Evan, what the fuck are you doing?“





	moving

**Author's Note:**

> First DEH fanfic lmao. Enjoy my crappy writing and OOC-ness.

“You are _not_ doing this now.”

“What?” Jared looked up from his computer screen rather irritably.  "Doing what?“

“Wasn’t talking to you,” Conner replied dismissively, waving Jared away, instigating the latter’s overdramatic offended glare.  "I was talking to Evan.“

“Evan?” Jared looked to see the third occupant in the dorm room halfway through climbing out the window onto a tree branch that extended directly underneath.  "Evan, what the fuck are you doing?“

"Tree branch,” was all Evan managed to say, struggling to push himself through the window.  His shirt had somehow hooked onto the window latch and he was desperately trying to get it unstuck.  "I need to get onto the tree branch.“

"But why?” Jared looked slightly amused watching his friend fumble with the window latch.  "You an acorn or something?“

They all winced at his comment, including Jared himself.  "Shit. Didn’t mean to–”

“It’s fine,” Evan grunted, finally yanking his shirt free with a loud rip.  "I just need to get outside.“

Conner and Jared exchanged a worried glance before Conner spoke up.  "Panic attack?”

Evan shook his head, easing his arm through the window to join the rest of him on the tree branch.  "Promise you guys it’s nothing like that.“  He finally stood, balancing carefully on the tree limb and quickly teetered his way to the trunk.  "Be right back!”

“Just don’t fall!” Conner shouted after him, but Evan had already disappeared.

“You think he’s okay?” Jared asked worriedly.

Conner shrugged.  "Let’s find out.“  He pushed the window open wider with a grunt and pushed himself out of the room and onto the branch.  "I wonder how Evan even fit through the window when it’s not even open all the way.”

Jared shrugged before following. “That’s probably why his shirt got stuck.”

“No kidding.” Conner stared at the trunk of the tree in amazement.  “How the hell did he climb this thing so fast?“

"Bet I could,” Jared challenged.  "He made little indentions to make it easier.  Watch.“

And before Conner could even say anything, Jared was disappearing into the foliage.  "Kleinman, I swear to God…”

“What’s that, Murphy?” Jared’s voice faintly echoed. “Can’t heeeaar you!”

“Shut up!” Conner shouted back before gripping the bark and pulling himself up.  _Easy does it._   The bark was rough and dug into his skin, and Conner was pretty sure he drew blood somewhere along the climb, but eventually he managed to catch up to Jared who was sitting nonchalantly on a tree limb.

“What’s going on?” Conner asked, easing himself next to the other teen.

Jared waved a hand vaguely at the leaves surrounding them.  "Evan said to wait here.  I’m not really sure what for.“

Conner blinked.  "Uhm, alright.”  He paused before shouting, “Evan?”

“Hold on!” Evan’s voice sounded a bit frantic.  "I need to get some stuff together!“

"You aren’t jumping off the tree, are you?” Jared yelled.

“No!” Evan’s voice became louder as he approached.  "Geez, you guys are too protective.  Not that I’m complaining.“

"Is Alana here or something?” Jared asked, hearing a faint rustle and female voices talking.  "You pull us all here for some kind of secret meeting?“

"Yes,” Evan replied, rather breathlessly as he pushed his way through the leaves, dragging someone behind him.  "And I also brought Zoe.“

"Zoe?” Conner stood; the branch he and Jared were sitting creaked in protest.  "Why did you bring my sister?“

"Well, actually,” Evan turned out of sight to help Zoe and Alana get through the branches, “I was going to have them wait here for you guys but for some reason you followed me?”

“No kidding,” Jared snorted, pulling Conner back down onto the branch.  "But enlighten us: why did you bring us up here?“

There was a loud cry from behind Evan that sounded suspiciously like Zoe, "My hair! It’s stuck!” and Evan had to dive back into the foliage to free her.  He eventually managed to lead both girls to an opposite branch and stood in the middle.

“Because I’m moving.”

“What?” Alana stood.  "Why?“

"My mom got a new job and this one pays a lot better.  She’s under stress a lot so I kinda want to lessen that a little by going along with it.”

“But your anxiety,” Zoe protested. “Isn’t that affected?”

Evan gave a shaky laugh. “Oh, yeah, I’m super anxious about moving.  Too much unknown for me.  But if it makes my mom happy, I’ll go.  I’m just gonna miss all of you.”

“We’ll stay in touch with you,” Alana said firmly.

“Or go with you,” Conner added, earning an exasperated look from his sister. 

“We’re not running away, Conner,” Zoe groaned.

Conner stuck out his tongue at his sister before turning to Evan.  "When are you leaving?“ 

"Next week,” Evan said. “But I wanted to tell you guys now so it wasn’t last minute.  Sorry,” he added, shrinking slightly.

“Nah, it’s all good.” Jared grinned and stood, holding out his arms.  "C'mere.“

Evan stepped forward hesitantly and Jared met him halfway in a hug.  There was a short silence before Zoe stood as well and joined the embrace, pulling Alana along. Conner joined in rather reluctantly.

Evan grinned, tears slowly leaking from the corners of his eyes. "I’m going to miss you guys.”


End file.
